Cupid Day: Take Two
by Baxter54132
Summary: Today we look into the lives of students at Ashford Academy. It just so happens that today is Cupid Day! Rated K plus for safety Kalulu Anyaku-AnyaxSuzaku one-shot


Hey all! This one shot came to me while I was talking to flipomatic about how awesome Code Geass is.

As soon as I can get my one-shot back from my beta the requested story from Tenten20 will be up and running.

Flipomatic beta'd this and cleaned up all of my goofy spelling mistakes.

When you see thoughts (Italics) in the story they are the thoughts of whoever is being focused on.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

An eerie silence filled Ashford Academy's halls and everyone tensed, waiting to strike. It was once again time for cupid day. Mr. Ashford had invited his grand daughter back for the day to help run the event. He had a nice talk on the phone with her beforehand, which ended with shouts of spirit and joy. Said granddaughter now has her hands full with one of the cutest, but most uncooperative cats in all of area 11.

Arthur blinks once as he stares calmly at the black microphone in front of his nose. The student council makes a tighter circle around the small black cat. "Uh!" Milly groans. "Come on Arthur just give us a little meow." Arthur looks at Milly and blinks again. "The school is waiting Arthur," Milly urges. Rivalz grabs the mike and pushes it closer to Arthur's mouth, searching for that small sound that will start the festivities.

Suzaku kneels in front of Arthur with a look of determination that is usually only seen when Suzaku is in the cockpit of a nightmare. "Now Arthur," says Suzaku calmly, "do you want to be tickled?"

After a moment Arthur slowly shakes his head no. Suzaku takes the mike from Rivalz and punches the intercom button. "Sorry for the wait we will begin momentarily.

On your mark…

Get set…"

Once again the mike is pushed into Arthur's face. Avoiding Suzakus' glare, Arthur opens his mouth wide and…

"MEOW!!!"

Satisfied, Arthur stands up and goes to his bed to take a nap. Millie opens the door to the hall and faces her former student council members. "Off to class with you all!"

Rivalz salutes and slides his feet together comically. "Of course! Anything for you." Milly takes a short step to her left and raises her arm to return Rivalz's salute. With that done, Rivalz marches out, leading the student council into the fray. One by one, the teens follow Rivalz out with a constantly decreasing amount of enthusiasm.

Through out the morning most of the expected things happen. Lelouch runs from fan girls, Kallen runs from fan boys, and Gino runs around trying to steal girls away from Lelouch. Shortly after lunch, Lelouch finds himself running down the hallway to get to his next class. He sees his classroom three doors down. _Yes I'm almost there_.

Two doors…

One door…

_**Thud!**_

"Uh!" Lelouch grunts as he falls backward onto his butt. No not falls. He was pushed. The 'pusher' glares at the toppled teen. "Watch were your going. I bet that was on purpose, Lelouch," the person hisses.

Lelouch stands up slowly and tries to brush the dirt off of his pants. "I would never run into you on purpose because if you didn't notice, I have my own problems to deal with," Lelouch points out, trying to reason with the angry red head.

The girl reacts totally differently than Lelouch expects. Her eyelids suddenly droop and she makes a neutral face. She raises her hand and taps his left check gently. "Yea well, you stay out of trouble." (A/N: in the show it looks like his right cheek but it's actually his left because it's like looking in a mirror) The read head drops her hand and walks away quickly. Later, Lelouch swears he saw a smirk spread across her face, Lelouch puts a hand on his cheek where the girl's hand just was. Seconds later a boy zooms by Lelouch in his mad dash to catch the retreating girl.

"Kallen, you're such a character," Lelouch mumbles to himself as he enters the science classroom that he had set his sights on so long ago. He immediately gets the sense that everyone is watching him. The chatter slowly dies out as the whole class is staring at Lelouch in amazement and shock. Rivalz jumps up out of his seat and runs up to meet Lelouch. He puts up his hand in the motion of a high five. "Congrats man! Who's the lucky girl?"

Lelouch meets Rivalz high five but chuckles nervously. "What are you talking about?" he asks.

"The girl," Rivalz insists. He touches the blue hat resting on his head, trying to clue Lelouch in to the situation.

Confused, Lelouch pulls his own had off of his head and stares at it dumbly. He looks up at Rivalz eager face and then back down at the hat. "It's pink…"

Rivalz nods, the excitement slowly draining from his face. "Do you know who has your hat?"

Lelouch shakes his head no.

Rivalz sights, "I'd go find Milly then since she has camera's set up everywhere. I bet you can find the culprit that way!"

"Right, can you tell the teacher I'm sick?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Lelouch spins around and exits the room, breaking into a run so he can catch the culprit as soon as possible.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Milly swivels in her chair to face her former vice-president. Lelouch sits down in the chair next to Milly's and starts typing some stuff into the computer. He pulls up the video of Kallen and himself outside the classroom. He rewinds it, presses play, and watches. Video Lelouch runs, crashes into Kallen, and glares. After the video Lelouch realizes that video him had a different hat on than before. Milly laughs and takes the mouse from Lelouch. "You have to slow it down even more," she says as she rewinds the video to right before Lelouch and Kallen collide. Milly goes to options and sets video speed to 'super slow.' "Now watch closely," Milly suggests as she hits play. Video Lelouch crawls forward, Kallen hits Lelouch and he goes down. He rises, and the talking starts. Right as Kallen is about to walk away her arm flashes out and in a heartbeat exchanges Lelouch's hat with her own. Milly pauses the film and a smirk spreads across her face. She turns her head and sees that Lelouch is wearing a similar smile.

_So she finally wants to reveal our relationship._ In reality Lelouch and Kallen have been secretly dating ever since Kallen found out that Lelouch and Zero were one and the same. Kallen and Lelouch were pretending to be just friends but Kallen and Zero were knee deep in a relationship. Lelouch rises, pretending to be upset. "I'm going to find Kallen," he tells Milly.

"Go for it tiger!!" Milly shouts in encouragement. Lelouch ignores her and leaves the room. Once safely away from Milly, Lelouch goes off to find the love of his life.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

The focus of the cameras is now going to switch to a certain couple who are in major denial. Milly zooms in on the unsuspecting pink haired girl. "Release the hounds!"

Behind her, Rivalz sweat drops but he lets 'the hound' out of the student council room and into the hallway.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Anya sits down on the nearest bench and pulls out her pink electric diary. A picture immediately pops up. Anya remembers the day she took the picture as clear as if it were five minutes ago. It was a windy day but no too windy to go hiking. Anya remembers the three of them having so much fun and taking a picture when they reached the top. In the picture, he is standing dead center holding a sleeping Arthur in his arms with his hair rustling in the wind. Anya isn't in the picture since she is the one holding the camera.

The diary clicks, snapping Anya out of her thoughts, "Please enter the password," it chimes, "the picture is your hint."

"Arthur and Suzaku," Anya states clearly into the mike. The diary dings and opens the data bank up for Anya to look at. _Suzaku… the one boy I never forget._ Anya sighs and flips through today's events, most of which she had forgotten. Once again she is pulled out of her thoughts, this time by a small meow. She looks down to see Arthur staring at her with his tail slowly swiping back and forth across the ground. Pocketing her diary, Anya leans down to pet Arthur on the head. Arthur jumps up and slides backwards, away from Anya's reach. He crouches and a mischievous glint is seen in his eyes. Anya pauses and draws her hand back. "Don't be afraid," she says quietly, "Its me, Anya."

Ignoring the pink haired girl's attempts, Arthur leaps straight over Anya, grabbing her hat as he goes. Anya jumps up off of the bench and spins around, just so see the back of Arthur's tail turning a corner. _What was that hat for?_ Anya pulls her diary out and watches a short clip explaining the rules of cupid day.

_Oh… I guess I need that back._ Anya walks around the bench and towards the place where Arthur vanished

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

When Arthur turned the corner he ran right into Rivalz open arms. Rivalz immediately takes of in the other direction and hits the intercom on his earpiece. "Where to now Prez?"

Milly, who is sitting in front of the monitors jumps up out of her seat, "You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways he is in the garden."

"Right I'm on my way."

"Good job, over and out."

Rival sweat drops. _The Prez takes everything way too seriously._

Rivalz runs for a little while, and then stops outside the garden. He puts Arthur down and makes sure that Anya's had is firmly clamped into his mouth. He opens the door to let Arthur outside. Arthur walks out happily, enjoying the chance go get some fresh air.

"The chicken has entered the coop."

"Huh?"

Rivalz lets out an amused sigh. "Arthur is in the garden."

"Why didn't you just say so, you better come back here right away."

"Yes Prez I'll come right now."

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Suzaku has had a pretty calm, but boring, day. Unfortunately when your in the army every girl who doesn't want to date Lelouch wants to day you so Suzaku has had to hide up in the garden all day. If someone came up the garden club would scare them away with some poisonous plant. Suzaku tenses as he hears footsteps coming his way. He kneels behind a bush and waits.

The first thing Suzaku sees is a pink hat, which is low to the ground. The next thing he sees is Arthur, who is racing towards Suzaku with all of his might. Arthur skids to a stop in front of the bush and meows as best as he can with something jammed in his mouth. Relieved, Suzaku comes out of hiding and kneels in front of Arthur. As if on cue, Arthur drops the hat into Suzaku's waiting hands.

"Arthur, whose hat did you steal? You know stealing is wrong," Suzaku reprimands sternly. Suzaku examines the hat, looking for some kind of clue of who it belonged too. Before Suzaku can blink, Arthur pulls the same jumping stunt again. Now with Suzaku's blue hat, Arthur races away and out of the garden. Arthur looks left, and then right, seeing no one, he walks off to find Anya.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Anya reaches the top of the stairs in record time. A reliable source (Gino) told her he saw Arthur running up the stairs, so Anya went all the way from the bottom floor the top floor in just one minute. She walks up to a map on the wall to try to find out the best place for Arthur to hide.

_The garden… that is probably where he is, it says here to take the second turn on the right and then the first turn on the left._ Anya pulls out her diary and snaps a picture of the map. "Memorized, thank you," she says to the map.  
Anya turns away from the unresponsive map and starts making her way down the hall. Arthur comes into view at the other end of the hall with Suzaku's hat firmly clamped in his mouth. If cats could skip Arthur would be skipping up to Anya, hoping for forgiveness. Anya leans down and scoops up Arthur. "Whose hat is this?" she asks even though she doesn't expect an answer. Arthur squirms in her arms so she loosens her grip. Arthur twists and cranes his neck. He places the blue hat onto Anya's head almost perfectly.

The PA goes ding, ding, ding and crackles to life. "Attention students, this is your former president Milly Ashford with a very important announcement. From now on if you are caught with out a hat on then it is an immediate detention no matter what the reason. That is all." The PA clicks off.

The PA clicks back on. "I was wrong I have one more thing. Once you are wearing someone else's hat you can't take it off or you will get into trouble. We have cameras and will find you! *cough* Suzaku *cough* pardon me." The PA clicks off again.

_Suzaku?_ Anya feels the hat on her head. _Is this his hat?_

Anya takes another step forward but stops when she hears the stomping of footsteps coming from the garden. Suzaku barrels around the corner and immediately freezes when he recognizes his hat sitting upon Anya's head. "A-Anya," A blush spreads across his face and he puts one hand behind his head awkwardly.

Anya doesn't get it. "Where did you get that hat?" She asks, referring to the pink one now sitting on his head.

"I got it from Arthur." The message sinks in and Anya turns even redder than Suzaku.

_Wow she's cute when she blushes._ Green eyes meet pink ones. (A/N: I looked in many picture but her eye color is alluding me… I decided they were closer to pink than too red.)

Suzaku strides up to Anya and offers to take Arthur. She complies and hands him over.

"What's going on here? You guys find out your going to be going on a date and you just exchange cats?" Gino slides between them and slings an arm around each of their shoulders. "Milly says you two are double dating with Lelouch and Kallen tonight so no backing out now. I'm so glad to see you guys together, this is just so exciting!"

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Milly examined the line of the four teens. "You are good enough for now I guess now go have FUNNNN!" They nod and walk away. Once they think they are far enough away Lelouch sneaks his arm around Kallen's shoulder and Suzaku steps a little closer to Anya. They are going to have a fun time if it kills them.

Back at the school, Milly laughs at their silliness. She waves the camera monitor in Rivalz face. "A job well done Rivalz, give yourself a pat on the back."

Rivalz clears his throat, "How about we celebrate by going on a date?"

"Not a chance!" Milly runs into the school, leaving Rivalz to wallow in his misery.

FIN

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

This was my very first Code Geass story and I'm rather proud. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written for anything.

Review!!


End file.
